21 Things Nate Black Must Not Do
by mattersoftheheart
Summary: 21 Things Nate Black Must Not Do. Ever. RxR!
1. The List

21 Things Nate Black Must Not Do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nate, Shane, Jason or anything or any characters from Camp Rock, I know it's really very upsetting. Thanks to** LaPaige** for letting me use her idea. Sorry if anyone else has done this idea too, this is just my own take on it.

Things written in Italic are the rules. Normal is what happens during the writing of the list and bold are just the numbers and the title. Enjoy.

* * *

**21 Things Nate Black Must Not Do: (courtesy of Shane and Jason making Nate write this long and detailed list.)**

**1. **_I must not laugh at Jason when he runs into a tree while trying to catch a bird's attention._

**2. **_I must not book Shane into anger management if he yells obscenities when he goes into the bathroom and finds that his hair gel has been ruined yet again._

**3. **_Especially if I ruined it myself._

**4.**_ I must resist the temptation to mess with Shane's microphone before sound check, even if it is hilarious when he sounds like a chipmunk._

**5. **_I am not allowed to push Mitchie into the lake if and/ or when she comments on my 'poodle-like hair._'

"Poodle-like? Seriously Shane?" Nate questioned.

Shane hit the back of his head. "Yes, now write."

"Fine!"

**6. **_I am legally allowed to be slaughtered by both Shane and Caitlyn if I lock them in a cabin saying they need to 'work out their differences.'_

**7. **_I must not run around camp screaming that I am the 'completely victorious, totally awesome Rock God' every time I beat everyone- Ahem- Shane and Jason at Guitar hero._

Nate looked up. "When did I ever do that?"

Shane glanced over at him from behind his book.

"Ten times."

Nate grinned "oh yeah."

**8. **_I am also not allowed to run around screaming 'Shane fancies Caitlyn really, really bad!' Even if the response I get is so much cooler than the consequences are worth worrying about._

**9. **_I must not eat Jason's last piece of Blueberry pie._

**10. **_I should not encourage Jason to climb up a tree to catch a bird because he is crazy enough on his own anyway._

"HEY!"

Nate chuckled quietly at Jason's response.

**11. **_I must not attempt to kiss Tess Tyler as I fully know that crossing over to the dark side is very, very bad._

**12. **_I must not insult Ella in ways she cannot understand._

**13. **_I cannot tell Ella that the nail polish she is wearing is the same one that was in fashion last year because I have absolutely no idea what I am talking about._

**14. **_I must not criticise Shane's cooking and instead I should consider myself lucky that he cooked at all._

**15.**_ I should not pour glue all over the cabin floor and end up sticking Shane and Jason together._

**16.**_ I am most definitely not supposed to burst out into fits of hysterical laughter when I do._

The curly-haired Rock star laughed at the memory and Shane glared at the back of his band mate's head.

"Worst day of my life." Shane mumbled re-focusing his attention on his book.

**17. **_I must not pretend to open a door for people and then let it slam shut in their faces at exactly the right moment._

**18. **_I am fully accountable to the consequences if I ever write 'Shane hugs a big fluffy teddy bear at night' on the outside of the mess hall in permanent marker while everyone is asleep._

**19.**_ The same applies if I write 'POP STAR!' in capital letters using a permanent marker on Shane's forehead in the middle of the night. This is prohibited because he is completely helpless at the stated time._

**20. **_I must not steal Caitlyn's permanent marker._

**21. **_I must not cry whenever I watch Titanic as it is not a manly thing to do._

**  
P.S**_- Neither is watching Titanic seventeen times!_

Nate sighed putting the pen down.

"There! Happy?"

He attempted to get up from his chair. This proved impossible because it

was super glued to his butt.

Jason and Shane cracked up, falling over in joint laughter.

"Very."

_Signed, Nate Black._


	2. Number One

Disclaimer: I, as much as it saddens me, do not own anything recognisable. E., back story, setting, etc.

Now im pouting.

21 Things Nate Black Must Not Do- Drabble No.1

_I must not laugh at Jason when he runs into a tree while trying to catch a bird's __attention._

Shane Gray wandered around the camp in search for his bandmates. They just _had_ to disappear when he wanted to talk about the situation they had with their so- called 'record company'.

After searching aimlessly for what seemed to be far too long- Shane Gray knew there were plenty of other things that wanted his undivided attention- he heard shouts of: "Here birdie! Look at me!"

Ah, the unmistakable random outbursts of Jason.

Though most of his ramblings were often bird related, Shane found himself wondering if Jason was finallybeginning to use his Rock star status to his advantage, the only sure-fire perk, the ladies.

Using the outbursts to guide him to the source, he turned the corner and saw Nate trying to keep the grin from breaking out onto his face. Shane glanced from Nate to Jason, who seemed to be transfixed. On a girl? Oh. No, of course not, Shane was delirious to ever think that. It was a bird. You know, the kind of creature with the wings and the chirpy demeanour.

"Here birdie! I'm not going to hurt you! Come here birdie, birdie!" Sometimes they have to worry for the boy's sanity. The serious cover on Nate's face had slipped, any formality still remaining was about to be destroyed.

Shane shook his head and called to Jason.

"Jason!"

"Aw, Birdie!" Jason cried as it flew up into the nearby tree. The guitarist however, carried on running, straight into the tree.

"Ow." Jason groaned, signalling he was, at least, still conscious.

Shane's expression remained indifferent as he rolled his eyes and jogged over to check on Jason, though it was clear his sanity had long since deserted him.

Nate? Well, Nate's reaction was an entirely different response. He leant against the cabin wall, the only thing stopping him from collapsing to the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shane, I'm dizzy."

"I know man. This is what happens when you run into trees."

Shane sighed, helping his band mate up, steadying him as they made their way over to Nate. He met them halfway, still laughing and tears forming in his eyes.

"Nate, why are you crying?" The concern in Jason's voice only caused Nate to laugh more.

Shane remained silent and simply shot Nate a look that said _I really don't have time for all this._

If looks could kill, then Nate would have been hung drawn and quartered.

Jason just looked at them, an innocent, confused look residing on his face as he watched Nate laugh more with each passing second.

"What's with Nate?"

"He hit his head harder than you did Jase." Shane replied, without earning the response he'd hoped for from Nate.

"_If he doesn't shut up, his guitar will be severely waterlogged, both halves of it."_ He attempted through gritted teeth.

Well, that shut him up.

Shane grinned and patted him on the shoulder as he helped Jason over to the Camp's infirmary.

Nate scowled after them. Oh, he would pay for that one.


End file.
